Shock
by Iapsa
Summary: That's a short story, in first person, about what happened to Shego after that shock in the end of "So The Drama". A little about her past too. Read and Review!


I did a poll in my profile, asking what I should write next. It may doesn't be in the poll results, but, counting the votes and the PMs I received, "Shock" won. So, here it is!

Ok, that's just a short story, in first person, about what happened to Shego after that shock in the end of "So The Drama".

Light. It's the first thing I see. For a moment I can guarantee that is the Divine Light, and I'm finally dead. But I wouldn't see the divine light, of course not. If I was dead for sure would see the fires of hell. Would be there they'd lead me, for sure.

I hear few voices. There should be no more than 5 people there. They always leave me alone... Cowards, are they afraid to die? Because I'm not. Not even a little while ago I had. Death has never frightened me, will never frighten me. Even with that ... That ... Shock ...

Damn tower of... whatever. Damn of "infallible evil plan." Damn boss. 10 000 volts running through me and he left me how? Alone. Left me for die. And I really could have died, won't he play? Stupid, would lose me. Forever. And what does he do without me? Nothing. I always do everything... And pay the price for everything later.

But it's not the worst. Damn redhead heroin... Is Princess aware that I can finish her in one of my plasma's outbursts? Maybe I should do this ... Just to her to see who she is Shego.  
>But no... I'm not a...<p>

"Officer, she is waking up."

Don't know who spoke, but I know was talking about me. Things begin to lighten. I'm lay,v my body is heavy, how it's heavy... I feel tubes in my arms. I must be taking whey...

I concentrate on my breathing. Don't take long to realize there is an oxygen mask over my face. The sickening sound of medical devices starts bothering me again. I don't like these sounds. Maybe it's because the last time I remember hearing clearly was when I got my powers... But who was there was the poor abused girl who had just rushed to the quarantine, not the famous criminal with plasma hands... Even stranger is that they are the same person...

"Is she alive?"

I don't recognize the voice but the tone seems to be of a officer of the golgab justice. Without even look at his face I know he hates me.

"Call Dr. Director."

Oh, not her... She just hates me! OK, who of global justice doesn't hate me?

Stop to think. Body aches. My whole body trembles. There are still remnants of shock here. I try to move my legs to relieve. But I can't. I try again and I can't... For the third time, and still can't... My movements, would I have lost my movements? If it's it... Damn, she pays me, she pays me!

I open my eyes. The light is still strong. It hurts. The ceiling is white and the walls too. It's a hospital? A quarantine? Maybe one specialized in people... People like me.

"Are you alive?"

It's the same voice. He's still here. At least Director Betty didn't arrive yet. Don't even want to think when it happens...

I finally look ahead. I see brown eyes and dark hair, a man who wears the uniform of global justice. There is an eye patch on his left eye. Of course, as with all officers of global justice ...

Don't know if I answer the question. As much as he doesn't want, as much the world doesn't want, obviously I'm alive. He stares at me with hatred in his face. Anyone would be afraid. But I'm not.

Finally, I take courage, and breathe with the forces I have.

"Yes."

He walks up to me. I feel that if he could would kill with his bare hands. Since the electric chair can't do it. Not even that tower. Neither Kimmie.

He draws even closer. Raises his arm and holds my face in his hands. They are hot, unlike me, I'm cold. Except my hands. If they get cold, I can only expect the worst...

"You must have died, disgraced..." It's what he tells me, still holding my face. I hate when they call me "disgraced". My dad used to call me that. And Margaret, Hego, Mego... Even the poor Wegos.

He releases my face with violence. If I was a normal woman, there would be marks on me. But they just disappear after seconds.

I move my head slowly. I see several guards outside. All of them armed, all to keep me inside there. As if guns and men could stop me...

The officer continues to walk around the room without stopping to watch me. I take a deep breath. I try to move my legs again. Still no result. She'll pay me, damn Kim Possible…  
>I only have hands. I try to ascend. Nothing. The officer looks at me and get closer, smiling sarcastically. He holds my right hand.<p>

"Did you think you'd can rise your little hands and use your precious plasma?" He asks me "Don't you remember the cure? We injected into you so that you fainted."

I look at my own left hand. I make some moves, finally making sure that I can move it. It stills the same. Still feel hot, even with the cure.

I never understood how the global justice has managed to create something that, even temporarily, stops my powers. The called "cure." At least I wasn't awake to feel the effects of the injection. It usually causes a tingling huge, along with severe pain. But I always stand...

The officer picks up a stream and begins to tie my hand on the arm of the litter. I try to pull it, but he holds. I try to hit him with the other hand, but my arm isn't strong enough to stand up. The official end of chain.

"If I can't use my powers, why to tie my hands?" I ask. He moves to my other hand.

"How to know if you won't strike anyone or worse?" He replies. I grit my teeth. He picks up a new chain, and begin to tie my other hand. I do my best to pull it for me, but it just doesn't move. The officer laughed again. Soon my two hands are shackled.

A woman comes into the room. She also wears a uniform global justice, but unlike the officer. She holds a communicator.

"Officer?" She calls, handing him the communicator. I recognize the voice that, while I was still waking up, called the officer. She continues "Dr. Director."

He picks up the communicator of her hand.

"Thank you, Agent Alice."

She walks away. The officer hillside the communicator on his left ear. I don't hear the words, but I know I am the subject. She wouldn't call if it wasn't to talk about me.

"Yes, Dr. Director." The officer says, hanging up. He just looks at me with the same face and begins to make a new connection: "Official Porntter for Prison for Women of District 58. I ask permission for locomotion of Matter Cutter, on orders from Dr. Director." Again I don't hear the words. After a few seconds the officer continues "Positive, awaiting permission."

I just take a deep breath. The prison. I knew it would be the next step. But I know it won't be long. The effect of the cure usually stops in about 1 month. Once that happens, nobody can hold me in prison. 1 month. It is the maximum penalty that I fulfill.

"Prepare to suffer, Matter Cutter." The officer tells me. I stare at him. "Your place is in prison."

Only for 1-month, officer." I answer. He looks at my hands, my fingers moving.

"That won't last forever, Matter Cutter. Surely there is something that hold you. And soon the world will know what it is.

"There's nothing…" I say, through clenched teeth.

"You can't lie forever. Soon the global justice will unravel the mystery of your plasma. Several of our agents are working on it. And we still have Kim Possible.

Just hearing the name of the Princess feel anger. I feel the rays coming back to run through my body. My toes and hands tremble. My teeth hit each other. Close my eyes.  
>The officer laughed.<p>

"In a little time, Matter Cutter. You will be lost, subjected to global justice."

The word subjected insults my pride. Seat back teeth in each other. I try to attack him, but my hands keep me in chains. For the first time since the shock feel my legs bend.  
>The officer walks away.<p>

"I am not subjected to anyone!" I scream. He comes to me "I'll never be!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Matter Cutter." He says. I turn to lie down slowly, still facing him, with the same look.

Suddenly, Agent Alice reappears, but accompanied by Director Betty. I spend looking at the two. Mainly for Director Betty.

"Thanks, Agent Alice." She says. Agent Alice is removed once again. Director Betty continues "So, what do we have here, Official Porntter?"

"Just Matter Cutter." The officer responds. Director Betty walks up to me.

"According to my information it was 10 000 volts, Matter Cutter." She says, looking at me, with the single eye the show "How did you survive?

"You know very well that I have powers, Dr. Director." I answer.

"Incredible how plasma hands can save a person from dying in so many situations." She continues "Not long ago, you fell in liters of pure acid and your skin hasn't suffered corrosion. And then was exposed to a fire and suffered no burns. Is it normal for you?"

I get up as much as I can, without stopping to face her for one minute. My body isn't so heavy anymore.

"Always was." I reply.

"And, according to a video shot by an amateur cameraman, you can heal yourself passing your plasma over an injury."

"Exactly." I reply, without changing the tone of voice.

Director Betty walks around and talks again after only a few seconds:

"Well. The global justice is working tirelessly to find a cure for life. One that will take your powers from you forever."

"There is nothing to take away my powers." I repeat.

"They came from a meteor, I am correct?" She asks. I let slip a word of reply, but she doesn't notice "If you earned them, surely you can somehow lose them. And global justice will find that way."

"No." I say.

"No" what?" She challenges.

"You asked if you were correct, you're not." I repeat, giving the answer that I couldn't give seconds ago. Director Betty keeps quiet. "The meteor was just a way to activate the powers in me. You'd be correct if speaking about my brothers. Unlike them, I didn't simply earned the powers when hit by a meteor. My powers came from my mother."

Director Betty says nothing. I breathe deep. Had told to the director of global justice one of my biggest secrets. I stop myself to wonder why.

"Nothing and nobody can take my power from me." I continue "Your precious global justice can do whatever, but won't get what you want."

She remains quiet. The officer says:

"According to your orders, I requested permission from Prison for Women of District 58 for her locomotion." He is watching me "There is a cage full of murderers out there, with whom she can live very well."

He smiles sarcastically.

"I'm not a murderer..." I advocate myself. I don't allow people to call me a murderer. I never killed and will never kill anyone. Even if this person is Kimmie "I'm not a murderer!"

"How to know if with your plasma you hasn't killed anyone?" The officer in question.

"Why do you think that I still didn't kill Kim Possible, Official Porntter?" I ask, answering his question. He says nothing. Dr. Director is still quiet, looking at me "I didn't kill her, and won't kill. Even after she had done what she did to me..."

He looks at me as if finally noticing that I'm lying on a stretcher.

"And won't you make her pay?" He asks me, hoping I answer "yes".

" "Pay" doesn't mean "die." " I answer "And yes, she'll pay."

"We will speak more about it in prison." The officer closed the discussion.

"The prison isn't her place, officer." Dr. Director finally turn to talk "A superpower inherited by birth really can't be removed. If what she says is true, her power will live until she dies."  
>"So what should we do?" The officer asks.<p>

"There's no other way, officer Porntter." Dr. Director says "Change the asking for permission for District 58."

I stare Director Betty. I know what she meant by that.

The official league in the communicator again.

"Officer Porntter to Prison for Women of District 58." He says, just like last time. But he turns away, so I don't hear what he says. As if I needed to know where they'll take me...

I stay alone with Director Betty. She stares at me all the time. I do the most do the same. We stayed for a few seconds looking in the eyes of each another. But I stop, not standing it anymore. She continues. It must be pretty easy with only one eye...

The official returns. Is silence. No one speaks or moves. They look at me. But it isn't a simple oversight. Look at me as if I were an aberration.

I only hear my own breath in the oxygen mask blurred. The officer comes over and takes it from my face. I feel my black hair near the cheek. The noise of breathing decreases.

I hear thunder. Finally I realize that there's a storm outside. Margaret used to tell me that when something would happen to my mother, lightning and thunder swept over the sky. She told me that at the night I was born, was the worst storm of the year. Just when I was born and my mother died, Margaret says that a lightning cut the sky. She swears it was green and black. Announcing the death of the powerful Sheanna. And the birth of her continuation.

The communicator rings again. The official answer, but increases the volume, so that I can hear. Director Betty stops looking at me and approaches the officer. More thunder. I can feel the lightning. Finally the communicator says:

"Permission for the immediate execution of Matter Cutter granted."

The officer turns off. He and Director Betty stare at me again. For a few seconds I do the same.

I look at my hands in chains. My plasma isn't there, but I can feel it. Don't fear the pain, don't fear death. Don't fear Kim Possible, don't fear global justice. Don't fear life, I'm not afraid of anything.

I look at my hands again. Agent Alice quickly unties me and takes the tubes from my arms. I see a car approaching by the window, surrounded by an escort. I feel my fingers moving. Soon two agents arrive to take me to the car. But I don't fear them too.

I'm more than human, more than strong, more than powerful. More than women, more than Matter Cutter. I'm Shego.

I raise my head and stare. Everyone looks at me.

I'm Matter Cutter, I'm Shego. Me against the world, against life and against death. I just breathe.

"I'm not afraid."

Did you like it? It's my shortest story until now. I like stories where Shego is, how can I say, powerful. Cause she is my favorite EVER!

I did this whole story listening to "Not Afraid", by Eminem. And in the end "Tomorrow Never Dies", by Sheryl Crow. I guess it happened a lot writing this story!

The things about the mother, and Margaret… If you didn't understand, don't worry. Someday I'll write a story telling it all.

Almost all characters here I created. I don't know why did I pick the names Porntter and Alice. The firsts that crossed my head.

Thanks for reading, leave a comment!


End file.
